Wings That Aren't an Angel's
by GardevoirLove4ever
Summary: The 4th book in the When a Girl Becomes a Warrior series is a crossover! What happens when you take two wizards, a cat with wings, and a teenaged girl gone RiverClan leader? I'll answer this; ALOT! Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1 Here We Go Again

_**Chapter 1**_

The sun shone brightly in my face as sun high arrived. I shook the moss out of my pelt that had

clung to it in my sleep. I'm Ripplekit, adopted daughter of the mighty Hawkstar, leader of RiverClan.

I'm also Ripplekit, winged guardian of Hawkstar and her daughter Dreamjade. I never knew my real

mother; my eyes were never opened when she was with me.

"Ripplekit come on! Let's get some fish!" Mudkit gestured happily. The brown tom and I had become

closer friends this past moon, but in less than a moon I'd be an apprentice; Mudkit was only four moons

old, I was a bit over five. I wonder who Hawkstar would make my mentor; I knew a lot of the cats

here didn't like me because I was formally a loner's kit. If only I could tell them who- and what –I really

was, but StarClan forbid I do that. I helped Mudkit grabbed a fish off the pile for us to share and then we

carried it over to the shade.

"You were so lucky to be with Hawkstar and the others to find the Star Heart!" the young brown tom awed

as he scrapped off the scales of the fish with his claws so he could get to the meat.

"I kinda just felt like a dead weight on them. I couldn't really do much." I mewed sheepishly.

"You still go to go!" he argued friendly.

"Only because I followed them." I countered. Mudkit shrugged it off and finally began to eat the meat

of the fish.

"I hate how leaf-bare is almost here." I muttered after taking a glance at the fresh-kill pile; fish would

be hard to catch in leaf-bare, either because the streams would freeze or they'd all go out to the lake

because there'd be more prey for them.

"Won't this be your first leaf-bare with us?" Mudkit asked. I nodded my answer as I took a small chunk

off the fish.

"It'll be my first leaf-bare too. Mossyfur told me it's a hard time for all the clans." He went on. Once we

finished the fish, we dug a hole and buried what was left.

"So what do you want to do now?" I asked him, but then suddenly something hurled past me, barely

missing by centimeters.

"Look out!" I heard some one call. I looked around to see that Mudkit had just leaped at me for a

play-fight; his timing and aim slightly off. I leaped on top of the klutzy tom playfully and pinned him to

the ground.

"You should work on your pounce or Hawkstar'll give you a strict mentor." I laughed.

"I just can't fight as well when I full that's all!" the younger kit protested, making me laugh more before

I got off of him and cleaned off my bluish-gray fur that had gotten covered in dirt.

"So what _should _we do next?" Mudkit asked me.

"Why do you think I asked you?" I retorted friendly. We were just being kits; nothing to worry about…

"Someone get Hawkstar and Willowshine quick!" I heard Rushwater yowl. I looked over in the tom's direction.

Two cats lay on the grass smelling of illness; Dreamjade and-

_**

* * *

**_

_**Me:**__** A cliffy on the first chapter? That's right!**_

_**Gardevoir: What happened to Dreamjade and another unnamed cat?  
**_

_**Me: Whoever guesses who the other cat is gets a Hawkstar clawing Breezepelt's face plushy!**_


	2. Chapter 2 Wizardly Arrival EDITED

_**Me: Okay for the record this book will be on and off in two different point-of-views; Ripplekit and Hawkstar.**_

_**Gardevoir: GardevoirLove4ever does **_**NOT **_**own or claim to own Warriors or Wizards of Waverly Place. **_

_**Me: Do not believe any body who says otherwise. I only own Hawkstar, Dreamjade, Lilyheart, Dawnlight, Grasstail, Tailsnow, Snowmint, Leafwind, Rushwater, Falconshadow, Darkeagle, Troutsplash, Mudkit, Graykit, and Mossyfur!**_

_**

* * *

Chapter 2**_

_**(Hawkstar POV)**_

_(About an hour ago…)_

As dawn approached I heard Tailsnow begin to organize the patrols.

"Hey, could I go on the border patrol?" I asked my deputy after I got up and walked out of my den

inside the Moss Rock.

"Sure, you can go with Leafwind, Grasstail, and me to the WindClan border." The beige, white-tailed

she-cat replied gesturing toward the three cats she had just named.

"Hi Hawkstar!" Grasstail called over happily; she was my kin after all.

"Are you ready?" Leafwind asked me with a friendly smile. I nodded and led the way through the camp

entrance. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary as we made our way across the muddy marsh and

toward the river that bordered the open moorland. Once we reached the river, we padded up stream.

Suddenly an unfamiliar, strange scent greeted me; intruder, but not from any of the other clans. I peeked

through the reeds and saw two cats sitting in the middle of grassy clearing, but they were oblivious to the

fact that my patrol was this close to them; one was a long-furred, dark brown tom with greenish-brown

eyes, and the other was a short furred she-cat that was a slightly lighter brown than the tom with light

hazel eyes.

"Let me handle this first; they're obviously just some lost kittypets. If anything goes wrong wait for me to

give you a signal." I instructed to the three other she-cats. They nodded and, waiting quietly, watched me

as I walk out of the reedy undergrowth into the open.

"Are you two lost?" I asked the pair, making them jump in surprise since they hadn't known I was there.

"Y-yes. We're a very long way from home." The tom began.

"Well, I'm Hawkstar. And you are…?" I introduced myself.

"I'm Alex and this is my brother, Justin." The she-cat stated. I was shocked by the names these two had just

given; a she-cat with named Alex with a brother named Justin. There was no way that was a mere coincidence.

With an unseen gesture of my tail, I instructed the rest of my patrol to make their way up to me slowly. I

knew what I was about to do would _not_ make my clan happy, but there had to be an important reason to

why these two were here.

"Leafwind, Grasstail; surround them. Tailsnow, I need to talk to you." I stated quietly as the three she-cats

got closer. The two younger warriors got on both sides of Justin and Alex.

"We need to take these two back to camp. Don't ask why; I'll explain when we get back." I whispered to my

deputy. She gave me a skeptic look but then nodded.

"What are you doing?" Alex demanded; her pelt bristling involuntarily. I ignored her and led the way back to

camp.

_**

* * *

(Ripplekit POV)**_

_(back to the current situation…)_

I already knew Hawkstar had gone on a patrol so I rushed over to the medicine cats den.

"Willowshine! Something's wrong with Dreamjade and Lilyheart!" I practically screamed to the white

tabby medicine cat. She and Snowmint abruptly stopped what they were doing and ran out across

the clearing with me following right behind. The two medicine cats examined Dreamjade and Lilyheart.

They weren't my kin but I had to watch over them as their guardian.

"They have green cough." Snowmint stated with a worried glance toward Willowshine. Everyone knew

of Dreamjade's importance to the clans; StarClan forbid she dies before it's her time.

"Hawkstar!" I heard someone call our leader's name. The RiverClan leader and Grasstail came rushing

to their kin's side.

"What's wrong with them?" an unfamiliar cat asked; a tom and a she-cat were with the patrol, their scent

was nowhere near any of the other clans

"Willowshine, I have to handle something with these two loners." Hawkstar sighed inwardly, leading the

strangers to her den. I followed silently behind them and hid in the entrance to the den; there was something

weird about those two that made my senses tingle.

"I know what you two are, Alex and Justin." Hawkstar stated. They both looked at her in surprise and confusion.

"Leave it to you, Hawkstar, to know these types of things." A new voice laughed. A cat with starry silver fur

appeared beside Hawkstar. "Come in Ripplekit." The StarClan she-cat instructed. I nodded and did as she said;

why would I stay hidden if they knew I was there?

"Feathertail, why are these two here?" Hawkstar asked.

"A new trouble is rising; you need more help this time." Feathertail explained.

"So we're supposed to help some cats we don't even know with some evil whatever?" Alex snapped.

"Apparently." I laughed slightly. The brown she-cat flashed with an irritated look, but then turned back to

Feathertail.

"Don't we get a say in this?" she demanded.

"The only way you can change back is if you help them." Feathertail answered.

"Help defeat evil or stay a cat forever… I think I'd rather be a cat." Alex concluded.

"Alex, are you crazy?" Justin hissed at his sister.

"No, just lazy." She replied with a smile.

"StarClan help me…" Hawkstar muttered.

"You two need to get along! We need your help!" I urged, putting on a cute face. Alex and Justin looked

down at me and seemed softened by my fake cuteness.

"Okay we'll help." Alex sighed.

"Great!" I stated excitedly with a grin. Alex's mouth gapped open.

"You just played me!" She exclaimed.

"Duh." I replied mischievously. We all then turned to Feathertail; her eyes suddenly had a distant gaze as if

she could see something invisible to our eyes.

"_Before peace can be restored, Light and Flower must be healed and three in training must be made…_" The silver, starry

she-cat spoke in prophecy-like way before fading away into thin air.

"Can you two wait outside? I need to talk to with Ripplekit...alone." Hawkstar asked. Justin nodded, not wanting to argue.

"Even as a cat, you're a suck-up." Alex muttered. Once they left I turned my eyes back on Hawkstar.

"What's a suck-up?" I wondered to her.

"Somebody who's nicer to someone with a higher authority to them." Hawkstar explained.

"Anyways, I can heal Dreamjade and Lilyheart."


	3. Chapter 3 Swim Lesson

_**Me: Hi people! I just want to let you know I slightly edited chapter 2 so you should re-read it for those of you who haven' already.**_

_**

* * *

Chapter 3**_

_**(Ripplekit POV)**_

"What do you mean you can use your powers to heal Dreamjade and Lilyheart?" Hawkstar demanded in a quiet

tone after she'd sent Alex and Justin to wait outside.

"As a winged guardian I have the ability- in a time of urgency- to heal the cats I'm sent to guard." I explained to my

adopted mother.

"So you think they're the light and flower in the prophecy?" She asked.

"Well, first, they're the only ones who are sick. Second a lily is a _flower_, and Dreamjade is pure _light_." I replied.

"So we know that part, but what about three in training must be made?"

I shrugged, the first part was easy, but this part was the one I was stuck on. "This has to be one of the hardest

prophecies I've ever received…" the brown, silver-specked she-cat muttered, half to herself.

"For now we should just carry on with what needs to be done." I offered.

"You're right. I need to give Justin and Alex their clan names." Hawkstar sighed inwardly in agreement. Together we

padded out of her den, but then she leaped up onto the top of the Moss Rock.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, join here beneath the Moss Rock for a clan meeting." She announced

for every cat to hear. Once the whole clan gathered, except Willowshine and Snowmint who were caring for

Dreamjade and Lilyheart in the medicine cats' den, Hawkstar began the meeting.

"As you all may know Dreamjade and Lilyheart have caught green cough, but they're fine under our medicine cats'

care. On an unrelated matter, StarClan have given me a prophecy; if you haven't noticed two strangers are in our

camp today. I welcome them in our clan with open paws. Alex, Justin, please step forward." She started. I heard

several cats' silent protests, but they knew these two were of a prophecy so that probably made it better. "Alex

from this day on, until you receive you're warrior name, you shall be know as Kestrelpaw. Justin from this day on,

until you receive you're warrior name you shall be known as Merlinpaw."(A/N: Hawkstar named Justin Merlinpaw

because Merlin is a famous wizard guy, but also a type of falcon)

"Kestrelpaw! Merlinpaw! Kestrelpaw! Merlinpaw!" The clan managed to cheer; I could tell some of them _really_

didn't want to, though.

"Since both of them are new to clan life, Tailsnow will be Merlinpaw's mentor and I will be Kestrelpaw's mentor."

Hawkstar put in before ending the meeting.

"Ha, she named you Merlinpaw." Kestrelpaw taunted her brother.

"So? What's wrong with that?" Merlinpaw asked his sister.

"Because it sounds nerdy." She replied with a joking grin.

"Come on you two. Hawkstar and I need to show you how to make it out here." Tailsnow told her apprentice

before the four made their way out through the camp entrance. I had an odd feeling something bad was going to

happen. So, very quietly, I followed them, unseen by any of the other cats in the camp.

_**

* * *

(Hawkstar POV)**_

Tailsnow and I led Kestrelpaw and Merlinpaw across our territory to the training grounds.

"Tailsnow, you can teach Merlinpaw how to hunt, while I teach Kestrelpaw how to swim. We'll switch

off when we're both done then we can all do battle training." I instructed.

"Sounds good to me." My deputy agreed with a smile, leading her apprentice farther upstream so we wouldn't

disturb their hunting.

"Ready to get your paws wet?" I asked Kestrelpaw with a friendly grin.

"Aren't cats supposed to hate the water?" She asked me with a skeptic look.

"RiverClan are known for the unusual ability to swim; if we couldn't we wouldn't deserve the name RiverClan." I

explained. "We can start off close to the swallows then make are way deeper." I put in before climbing into the

water; scaring off several fish as I did so.

"So you're like the leader of all these cats?" Kestrelpaw continued to question.

"Yes. All leaders' names end with the suffix '-star'" I replied.

"And how many of these clans are there?"

"Six, but only four live at the lake; the other two-SkyClan and HollyClan- live a long way away."

"One last thing; How did you know who Justin and I were?"

"… I was once a human, maybe about two years ago I died in a car accident, but then StarClan reincarnated me as

a kit of RiverClan. So I have a very deep connection with StarClan."

Kestrelpaw stopped asking questions about me after that.

"So are you getting in or what?" I smiled trying to break the awkward silence we had just created.

"I guess so…" She sighed with fake drama, taking small baby steps into the water.

"It's a good thing you didn't ask me about the rest of my past, that's story is _way _to long." I chuckled.

"How so?" She wondered.

"To sum it all up; murdered mother who joined StarClan, evil father, half-brother who I thought was evil because

he murdered my mother but then he turned out all nice and I forgave him, daughter who can defeat evil with a lazar

like ability, and three granddaughters who can sense pureness like their mom." I said in one big breathe. By now

Kestrelpaw was in the water, she was staring at me with widened eyes.

"Anyways ready to swim?" I asked her. She nodded hesitantly then waited for what I would say. "It's like

synchronized swimming; graceful but quiet, like a fish. Try to copy me exactly." I started, showing exactly how a

cat swims. She copied my moves perfectly, except she did it in slower timing.

"Perfect. Next we need to work on saving. If a kit, untrained apprentice, or different clan cat falls into the water

you have to pull them out. But you might learn the hard way that the clans are very…arrogant of each other. The

warrior code states you can have friendships in another clan but when it comes down to it you have to fight for

_your_ clan, but the warrior code also says no warrior must neglect or harm a kit in pain, meaning we still have to

help them." I went on.

"How many laws are there in this code thing?" She wondered aloud.

"Fifteen." I replied. "Okay, the first thing you do when you see a cat drowning is to- of course- leap in after them,

then once you reach them, grab the extra skin on the back of their neck; it won't hurt them, it's what they're

carrying by as kits. Third, you drag them to the nearest bank and pull them ashore. Pretty simple, right?" I went on.

"That kinda sound like a word I hate; work." The brown she-cat complained.

"I know you're lazy, but don't worry; warriors and apprentices rarely ever fall in the river, and kits never leave

camp, the only way kits get into the river is on purpose or if it floods." I reassured her.

"But with winter coming won't some cats fall through the ice on accident?" She asked.

"If that happens a well-trained warrior can pull their sorry tails out." I explained with a joking smile. I had a

feeling I was going to enjoy them being here.

"Hawkstar! LOOK OUT!"

_**

* * *

Me: Sorry about the sweet cliffy but I have to keep you reading! **_

_**Alex: But I'm not the one who said look out.**_

_**Gardevoir: **__**You just spoilered! :**_**O**

_**Me: Waitta go, Alex. Now you've made the fan base more anticipated! **_

_**Gardevoir: Stay tuned! Especially thanks to Alex X3  
**_


	4. Chapter 4 Eight Left

_**Chapter 4**_

_**(Ripplekit POV)**_

"HAWKSTAR! LOOK OUT!" I cried out frantically from a branch. A black cat with yellow eyes and dark

black wings that gave off an evil, creep feeling was diving from the sky straight toward the two she-cats

that were wading in the river.

"Say good bye, wizard!" the evil she-cat cackled, going straight for Kestrelpaw. I leaped from my perch

and flew toward them as fast as I could, but not fast enough; before I could reach them, Hawkstar had

shielded her apprentice and got three huge claw-marks down her side.

"Rosie!" Kestrelpaw gasped.

"You know it Alex." The black cat, apparently named Rosie, retorted before flying off. "I'll be back, kitty."

"Ripplekit? Are you… flying?" Kestrelpaw paused, looking to me after Rosie had left.

"There's no time for that! Help me get Hawkstar to the bank." I snapped urgently; Hawkstar was losing

more and more blood as we wasted time. Grabbing Hawkstar by her scuff, Alex helped me drag Hawkstar

to shore.

"Go get some cobwebs to help stop the bleeding, I'll heal her." I instructed, placing my small nose on

the horrible wound on my adopted mother; blood immediately making the pink of it turn bright crimson.

I concentrated hard on her body, trying to heal the deep scars… but it was too late, Hawkstar was

already losing her first life; all I could do now was stop it from getting worse. I grabbed a piece of moss

and soaked it in the water to clean the bloody wound. Kestrelpaw came back with a huge wad of web,

probably as big as two of my heads; way more than I needed.

"Where'd you find all that?" I asked surprisingly.

"A dead log near by. I didn't know how much you'd need so I just got it all." She replied, panting from

the fact that she had ran. "What's happening?" She asked as her gaze rested on Hawkstar.

"She's losing her first life." I explained sadly.

"Wait, so cats really do have nine lives?" Kestrelpaw gasped.

"No, only clan leaders that consult with StarClan." I replied.

"This was all my fault…"

_**

* * *

(Hawkstar POV)**_

"Hawkstar…" A familiar voice called lightly.

"G-Grasspelt?" I stuttered, getting to my paws.

"You're losing your first life. Eight left. Use them wisely, my love." The light brown tom whispered

gently, touching his nose to mine. A huge bright light flash, and as it faded I found myself back

on the river shore.

"Thank the stars you're awake!" Ripplekit exclaimed, burring her blood-covered nose in my fur.

"Is-is that my blood?" I stuttered.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't heal you or reach you in time." The kit whimpered through my fur.

"Ripplekit, it's okay. I've got eight more lives and they won't leave me anytime soon." I reassured

the daughter I had adopted as my own.

"You should probably put your wings away soon, I hear a patrol coming." Kestrelpaw told Ripplekit.

"Didn't Rosie return to the good side?" I asked my apprentice. She nodded slowly with a worried look

in her hazel eyes.

"Something must have happened. Something very, very bad…"

* * *

**_Me: Rosie's back but she's a dark angel again! What could have caused this? How many more lives will Hawkstar lose before this book is over? Why am I asking you people? X3  
_**

**_Gardevoir: The only way to know is to STAY TUNED!  
_**


	5. Chapter 5 Good Times Can End Quickly

_**Chapter 5**_

_**(Hawkstar POV)**_

"Ripplekit, please step forward." I stated after I had called a meeting for my clan. Today was the day Ripplekit

reached her sixth moon; two days after the 'incident'. The bluish-gray, half blind she-cat quickly made her way

to the front of the crowd with her fur shining beautifully in the early morning light. Dreamjade and Lilyheart had

been cured of their green cough; thank the stars.

"Ripplekit, you have reached your six moons of age and it's time for you to be apprenticed. From this moment on,

until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Ripplepaw. May StarClan help you find in your paws

the ways of a warrior." I spoke. The now young apprentice beamed with radiant pride as the clan cheered her new name;

"Ripplepaw! Ripplepaw!"

"Dreamjade, you are ready for your first apprentice. With the knowledge you have, and the kindness in your heart,

please pass on all you know to this new apprentice." I stated, with a smile toward my daughter; I knew she wanted

Leafwind as her apprentice, but Mistystar, when she was with us, had given the amber-colored she-cat to Snowcloud.

I slowly made my way down the Moss Rock, and over to the fresh-kill pile. Tonight was a gathering; I'd have to tell

the other clans of Kestrelpaw and Merlinpaw. ThunderClan wouldn't care; they knew what it meant to take in cats,

WindClan might care but Ashstar was a fair cat, ShadowClan was my biggest worry; knowing Rowanstar he'd never

let me forget it. I was surprised he was still a leader considering what I'd done to one of his eyes several moons ago.

I grabbed a water vole of the pile and began to wolf it down quickly. With leaf-bare just around the corner, prey had

to be eaten wisely; many of the clan would share or eat the smallest fresh-kill. As I finished the vole I noticed

Kestrelpaw talking to Merlinpaw with a serious look on her face; she was probably telling what happened with Rosie.

"Kestrelpaw!" I called over to my apprentice.

"Yeah?" She replied padding over to me.

"I want you to come to the gathering tonight."

"You're not seriously going to the other clans, are you?" She asked me. I nodded slowly then gave my reply.

"We have to. If not one of my warriors that come along with us will. Come on, we have battle training." I stated

dully, leading the brown tabby she-cat out of the camp and to the training grounds.

_**

* * *

(Ripplepaw POV)**_

"Come at me. Let's see what you've got." Dreamjade challenged in a play-crouch. I heard Kestrelpaw and

Hawkstar coming to the grounds, but my attention remanded on my mentor; I charged right at her, but at the last

moment I jump to her left side, and slid under her and knocked her off her paws in minutes.

"How'd I do?" I asked her.

"You just knock a senior warrior to the ground. Where'd you learn that?" Hawkstar laughed as she and her apprentice

came to the training clearing.

"You need a little offense to guard someone. I guess it's like instinct." I replied with a sheepish grin.

"Well let's work on both your defense skills. We'll do a team battle; Hawkstar and Kestrelpaw against me and Ripplepaw."

Dreamjade began.

"Kestrelpaw, you try to stop Dreamjade. Ripplepaw, you try to stop me; whoever gets to the other side first wins." Hawkstar

finished for her daughter. Dreamjade and I went on the left side, Kestrelpaw and Hawkstar on the right.

"On go, k?" Kestrelpaw called over. We both nodded.

"Ready…"

Dreamjade and Hawkstar got into a sprint-crouch.

"Set…"

Kestrelpaw and I planted our paws firmly between the open and our goals.

"GO!"

Hawkstar leaped up into a run charging head on in my direction, Dreamjade took a zigzagged line of a run toward

Kestrelpaw; trying to confuse the brown she-cat. I went for Hawkstar ankles to trip her, my runty size giving me an

advantage; the brown leader went down with a summersault and rolled right into a patch of bur-covered reeds. With

Hawkstar stalled I looked over to see Dreamjade's process; she was being chased around by Kestrelpaw in a circle,

waiting for the chance to break away and run for the goal. Suddenly the brown apprentice tripped over her own paws

and Dreamjade made a mad dash for the goal.

"We WON!" the multi-colored she-cat cheered as she collapsed from the exhaustion and dizziness.

"Wahoo!" I called out happily.

"Can someone stop the clearing? I'd like to get off now." Kestrelpaw muttered through her own dizziness she had been

running in the circle too. We all let out a burst of laughter at what she had said. But just as we had had the first good time

since the 'Rosie Incident', it ended in a heartbeat.

"LOOK OUT!" I heard Hawkstar blood-curtailing scream, but it was already too late; a huge paw came at me and knocked

me out cold. That last thing I heard was Dreamjade.

"M-"

_**

* * *

Me: Ooh! I just hate leaving you all in suspense like this but you know.**_

_**Gardevoir: so who's name did Dreamjade call? **_

_**Me: Maybe book 3 might ring a bell, but then again I could be lying, there are several cats whose name starts with ' M'.**_

_**Gardevoir: Find out by staying tune!**_


	6. Chapter 6 All Roses can be Sharper

_**Chapter 6**_

_**(Ripplepaw POV)**_

It was completely black, like I was sleeping.

"Ripple… Ripple!" a slightly familiar voice called my old name.

"Wha...?" I mumbled faintly; a pure white she-cat with ice blue eyes and grey

flecks on her paws sat beside me.

"You're in StarClan, young one." The she-cat purred. Why was she purring? Didn't this

strange cat know I was in danger?

"Am I dead?" I asked urgently.

"No. You're nowhere near your time. There is a second part of the prophecy that has

now revealed itself." She began, her gaze suddenly turning distant. "_Feathers of darkness_

_ must regain their purity. Two birds and water must find their full strength. Then peace is one battle away…_"

"What in the stars does that mean?" I asked with a sideways glance.

"You must find out, before it's too late." The starry she-cat replied.

"Who are you?" I questioned one last time as she began to pad away into the mist.

"Time will tell." She mewed quietly, before disappearing.

"Wake up you stupid fur ball!" Someone hissed loudly. I immediately found myself in reality,

out of the StarClan forest; I was in a huge dark cave. The sound of paws against rock made me jump

"Whose there?" I demanded, unsheathing my claws, and bristling my fur.

"How cute! The runty kit thinks she can fight." The voice laughed evilly. Suddenly I recognized

the owner of the voice.

"Why don't you come out and stop cowering in the shadows, Rosie." I retorted.

"You're just a stupid little kit, yet you challenge me as if you were a full grown warrior." Rosie cackled

more. Then I remembered my wings gave off a glow in the darkness; I let them sprout right out of my

back, oddly it made Rosie jump back in shock.

"So much for 'just a stupid little kit' huh?" I asked the black she-cat.

"So they sent a guardian angel after me did they…" she muttered.

"I'm not an angel. I a Winged Guardian, sent to guard Hawkstar and her kin." I corrected.

"So you_ are_ with that RiverClan leader?" Rosie asked.

"I think that was made apparent in 'sent to guard Hawkstar and her kin'." I answered.

"Shut up. You're going to lure Hawkstar here."

"And if I don't?"

"Then I rip the life out of her." She laughed, pointing with her tail toward a she-cat knocked out cold on

the cave floor; Mossyfur."Such a sweet cat, though she's so easy to trick."

"What did you do to her?" I demanded with a hiss in my tone.

"Easy. I made a deal with her that if she helped me get you, I'd kill off Rushwater so Dreamjade would suffer;

little did she know I wasn't going to help her at all. Once she brought you here, I knocked her out and decided

to use her as a hostage incase you decided not to corporate." The dark she-cat explained. Wait, dark… darkness.

Rosie had wings- and feathers -of darkness; she was the one we had to make pure again!

_**

* * *

(Hawkstar POV) **_

_(About ten minutes earlier…)_

"Mossyfur what in StarClan are you doing?" Dreamjade demanded with her pelt bristled in a mix of anger and

worry.

"I told you you'd pay." The white and light brown she cat replied with a sly grin. She held Ripplepaw by the scuff

in her mouth; the young apprentice unconscious from a blow to the head. "As soon as I take this loner to Rosie,

she'll make you suffer the way I suffered; the lost of your mate."

"You're bargaining with Rosie?" I almost gasped, but the RiverClan queen was already running off across the

marshland like the whole Dark Forest was chasing her. We followed her as fast as our paws could carry us; though

we were slow from the exhaustion of the team game we'd done. Mossyfur was badger-lengths away before we

could reach her, but once we though we did we were wrong. A cage; about maybe ten feet above the ground on the

side of a cliff.

"Why didn't you tell me Mossyfur wanted revenge on you?" I demanded to my daughter once we had stopped

running.

"She was just starting to get over Snowcloud's death, I didn't think she was serious! I thought her frustration got

the better of her and she'd realize it was a stupid idea." She replied.

"Well now we have to climb the face of a cliff because your friend-gone-enemy is officially and insanely

mouse-brained. She's working with Rosie, and- from what we know -Rosie _cannot _be trusted. Mossyfur could

be getting herself into something far more deeper than she realizes." I stated trying to calm myself.

"What about Mudkit and Graykit? They'll be crushed if they lose their mother." Dreamjade argued.

"I know…but we can't let her come back into the clan without a suitable punishment. She traded Ripplepaw off, to

the cat that took one of my lives and wants Kestrelpaw dead, for the death of someone you care about." I reminded her.

"For now can we just focus on how we're going to climb this stupid thing?" Kestrelpaw interrupted with a look of irritation.

"Dreamjade run back to camp and get Lilyheart, Dawnlight, and Grasstail. I have a plan, and we're definitely going to need them."


	7. Chapter 7 The chapter number says it all

_**Chapter 7**_

_**(Hawkstar POV)**_

"So what's the plan exactly?" Dawnlight asked me once Dreamjade had returned with her daughters.

"You have to change into Twolegs again." I stated.

"Hawkstar, you know we haven't been able to do that." Grasstail argued.

"You have to try; Ripplepaw and Mossyfur are in danger. And I _do not _want to be the one to tell Mudkit

and Graykit they've lost another parent." I countered.

"Fine, but what if this doesn't work?" Dawnlight sighed.

"If it doesn't work, those two are goners; no pressure though." I replied. The three she-cats got in a

triangle (too small a group to make a circle X3) and closed their eyes to concentrate.

"They can become human?" Kestrelpaw whispered skeptically to me.

"Yeah. If they try hard enough." I answered quietly. Suddenly, after a flash of light, three young girls

stood before us.

"Okay, it worked. Now what?" Grasstail muttered.

"Now, Grasstail get down on your hands and knees near the cliff face." I replied. When she gave me a

confused look, I sighed inwardly.

"Your front paws, and those." I explained pointing to her knees with my paw. Grasstail did so and the

other two girls waited for what to do.

"Dawnlight, you stand on Grasstail's back." I stated.

"Won't that hurt?" Lilyheart asked.

"Nah. Twolegs have strong backs." I answered. Dawnlight then carefully stood up on Grasstail's back.

"Okay, Lilyheart you have to pick me, Dreamjade, and Kestrelpaw up and hand us to Dawnlight. Then

Dawnlight you put us up on that ledge, and we'll climb the rest of the way up." I explained my plan.

"Is that all?" Grasstail asked from under Dawnlight.

"Not exactly." I stated sheepishly.

"Then what?" Dawnlight questioned.

"Then, you change back into cats, and wait for my yowl. Once you do here me, be prepared to possibly fight for

your life." I stated seriously. They both stared at me with wide-eyes. "I'm serious; for your life." I repeated.

"Why can't we just be normal?" Grasstail muttered.

"Because normal's _far _too boring." I said with a grin.

"Whose first?" Lilyheart asked me, Kestrelpaw, and Dreamjade. I stepped forward, letting the younger warrior

pick me up and pass me up to Dawnlight. Dreamjade came up second; a little uncomfortable with being passed

around. Then, finally, came Kestrelpaw; the brown apprentice shaking from being up so high.

"Be careful you three." Dawnlight said quietly.

"If anything goes wrong, get Rushwater; he'll do anything to save Dreamjade." I whispered to her so Dreamjade

wouldn't hear.

"Ready?" Dreamjade asked from the small ledge we sat on.

"As we'll ever be." Kestrelpaw and I said simultaneously, and with that we climbed the rest of the way up the face

of the cliff to the cave; prepared for whatever might happen in there. I charged into the darkness first, only to be

pinned down by a sudden flash of black fur.

"Who'd have thought you'd come looking for that ignorant little loner." _Rosie _cackled evilly.

"Ignorant? This from the one whose pinning down the last cat you'd ever want to pin down?" I countered with a

sly smile.

"Ooh! Is that a threat?" She laughed.

"No. It's a promise." I hissed, throwing her of me with all the strength I possessed, clawed her face, and shoved

her right into the cave wall.

"Hawkstar!" I heard Ripplepaw's voice. The bluish-gray she-cat came rushing to my side as soon as she saw Rosie

fall to the ground.

"We better hurry before she wakes up." I muttered.

"Are you going to get Mossyfur?" the apprentice asked me..

"As much as my mind _screams_ no, yes we're going to get Mossyfur." I replied with a glared toward the unconscious

queen. Right at that moment Dreamjade and Kestrelpaw rushed in.

"What took you two so long?" I demanded playfully, before grabbing Mossyfur by her scuff and dragging her to the cave

entrance.

"Kestrelpaw was having trouble climbing." Dreamjade replied helping me get Mossyfur.

"How are we going to get down?" Kestrelpaw asked once we got outside the cave.

"We'll have to jump." Dreamjade stated flatly.

"As much as I wish I could argue with that, you're right." I agreed. "Ripplepaw do you think you can carry Mossyfur down by

flying?" I put in.

"I can try." The young apprentice replied. Taking hold of Mossyfur's scruff, and flapping slowly down the face of the cliff;

struggling to hold on to the white and brown she-cat.

"We're gonna die." Kestrelpaw stated dully.

"You're a positive little apprentice aren't you?" I asked fakely sweet. Dreamjade went first to leap off the ledge with

her paws pointing toward the ground; she landed perfectly. Kestrelpaw came down next just to get it over with, and only

barely stumbled. I was about to leap when suddenly;

"You _will_ die!" I heard Rosie yowl. She pounced on my back and pushed me right off the cliff, back facing downward. It

seemed like time slowed down as I fell straight down toward the ground. Kestrelpaw, Ripplepaw, Dawnlight, Grasstail,

Lilyheart, and Dreamjade raced to break my fall, but we were too late; I landed with an almighty heart-stopping crash.

_**

* * *

(Ripplepaw POV)**_

No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, NO! StarClan do not let this happen. Hawkstar could not be losing

another life. But she was; Rosie had pushed her off the cliff that was at least ten feet up. The sound Hawkstar made

when she fell would have made me paralyzed with fear, if I wasn't desperate to get to her side.

"Hawkstar please wake up." I heard Dreamjade whisper to her mother as she had her nose buried in the RiverClan

leader's shoulder, Rosie had flown away to some unknown location; satisfied with the job she'd done. We all waited for

Hawkstar to wake up.

"Does it normally take this long?" Dawnlight asked after several minutes had gone by. I shook my head slowly as I

quivered with worry.

"Could she be losing more that one life?" Lilyheart tried nervously.

"Could you not assume the worst? Maybe a StarClan cat is telling her something important." Grasstail reassured her

sister; though I could tell she was trying to convince herself, too. Then, suddenly, the brown silver-speckled she-cat's

eyes flickered open.

"Hawkstar, what happened?" Kestrelpaw demanded after we all let out a sigh of relief.

"We have to hurry. Feathertail told me we have to stop Rosie soon; the darkness is started to take over more of her." She

breathed out exhaustedly.

"What are we suppose to do?" Dreamjade asked her mother.

"We have to… to…" the RiverClan leader hesitated.

"We have to what?" Dawnlight snapped impatiently.

"We have to break Merlinpaw's heart."

* * *

**_Me: Sorry about the short Ripplepaw POV. _**

**_Justin: Why do you have to break my heart? XO_**

**_Me: I can't tell you because it'd spoil the future chapters. X3_**

**_Gardevoir: In story poll time! What should Kestrelpaw and Merlinpaw's warrior names be?_**

**_Me: And if you're wondering why I didn't put Ripplepaw in this poll it's because I already have her warrior name and I don't want to change it. _**

**_Gardevoir: Stay tuned for Chapter 8!  
_**


	8. Chapter 8 Those Aren't Crows

_**Chapter 8**_

_**(Hawkstar POV)**_

Our small group of twelve made its way across the RiverClan marsh and to the Gathering Island in the

eerie, moonlit night; Tailsnow, Willowshine, Snowmint, Dreamjade, Rushwater, Troutsplash, Mossyfur,

Petalfur, Ripplepaw, Kestrelpaw, Merlinpaw, and I. I had three things to say this night. One, we'd made

three new apprentices. Two, we took in two loners. Three, warned them of Rosie. Much easier said than

done. Once we all crossed the log bridge, I leaped up onto the leaders' tree, Tailsnow joined the other

deputies on the roots of the leaders' tree, and everyone else sat in with the cats that had already gathered.

We were the second to arrive; WindClan was the first, and ShadowClan was right behind us. ThunderClan

took the longest, of course, since they were on the opposite side of the lake. Once they had come onto the island,

Ashstar began the meeting.

"Everything in WindClan has been going normal; there's nothing really bad nor good to report." The gray she-cat

stated confidently.

"Treepaw, our medicine cat apprentice has recently received her medicine cat name; Treefern." Bramblestar put in.

Several cats cheered the apprentice's new name.

"All is well in ShadowClan; prey has been running exceptionally well considering leaf-bare is approaching." Rowanstar

replied with a proud smile. When it was my turn to speak I felt as though every cats' eyes were piercing through me.

"RiverClan have taken in two loners a few days ago. We've given them each apprentice names; Kestrelpaw and

Merlinpaw. We've also apprenticed Ripplepaw." I started with my tail twitching madly.

"RiverClan taking in loners? Isn't that ThunderClan's job?" Rowanstar laughed. Bramblestar shot the dark ginger tom

a death glare. I noticed that most of ShadowClan were snickering silently, some WindClan warriors were joining in

with ShadowClan or flashing us sympathetic looks because of the laughs, and some of ThunderClan seemed hostile

toward Rowanstar because of his comment. I raked my claws on the branch I sat on, leaving deep eight deep

grooves in it, and my fur starting to bristle.

"Would you all STOP? Why is it so bad to take in cats that aren't clan born?" I demanded harshly. Everyone's eyes

suddenly turned to me and they all went dead silent, and nobody answered my question; I figured that would happen.

"Why? How can we know they're loyal to us then?" Rowanstar broke the silence.

"_LOYAL_? Do I have to remind you of all the _clan-born_ cats that are in the Dark Forest now? Tigerstar, Brokenstar,

Breezepelt, Mudclaw, Darkstripe-"

"We get it!" Rowanstar snapped; knowing where I was going with this.

"Oh, I'm far from finished. Rowanstar, you were once a rogue yourself, Firestar was a kittypet and without him

the clans might not even be here today! No cat can change the fact of where they're born, but a lot of cats can

change where they'll be loyal to." I finished my rather long speech. I realized all the cats on the island were staring

at me with wide eyes; they were speechless at how much sense I had made.

"You know, for a former Twoleg, you're a pretty smart cat Hawkstar." Bramblestar praised quietly.

"I think this gathering is over." Ashstar announce with a large sigh. I was about to interrupt and warn them of Rosie,

but I think that problem would be solved.

_**

* * *

(Ripplepaw POV)**_

I was so impressed with Hawkstar's speech; she stood up for what she knew was right even if thousands of others

disagreed. When I heard Ashstar say the meeting was over I noticed Hawkstar was about to say something but a loud

battle cry stopped anyone from saying anything.

"Rosie!" Kestrelpaw screamed; she and Merlinpaw were right beside me. I looked straight up into the sky and gasped

loudly. Over forty dark colored cats with black wings were circling the island. Rosie was in the front leading the large

about of flying cats.

"We have to get to Hawkstar!" I called out to Kestrelpaw. The brown she-cat nodded and followed me as I ran off toward

the leaders' tree.

"Rosie…" Merlinpaw muttered nostalgically with a deep sadness in his eyes.

"Justin, get over it! She's not Rosie anymore." Kestrelpaw hissed, accidently calling Merlinpaw by his old name.

"Why won't you die, Hawkstar?" I heard Rosie demand; the dark black she-cat was muzzle to muzzle with Hawkstar.

"I'm a clan leader; granted nine lives to lead my clan. You may have taken two, but I won't let you take the other seven!"

the brown silver-speckled leader hissed, trying to claw at Rosie's pale amber eyes, but she back up just as Hawkstar's

claws came less than centimeters close to her face.

"You wanna bet?" She laughed with a sickly sweet smile. I could tell she was going to make a move- a _horrible _move- on

Hawkstar. So, before I had time to realize what I was doing, I flung myself at Rosie with all the speed my paws possessed.

She was surprised by me as I landed on her back with my claws hooked onto the outside of her shoulders. She tried to shake

me off, but my grip was too strong. I dug my teeth right into her neck; sadly I'd only gotten her scruff, but I still took blood

because of my bite force. Rosie let out a howl with a combination of pain, anger, and irritation.

"Dark Angels, retreat!" She called to the other black, dark winged cats around her. I let go and she flew away as fast as a

WindClan warrior on the moorlands. "You got lucky this time, but I. Will. Be. Back." She hissed saying the 'I'll be back' part

through gritted teeth.

"Hawkstar, are you okay?" I asked my leader with a worried expression.

"Me? More like you! That was the best aim of a landing I've ever seen!" Hawkstar praised, bewildered.

"I was aiming for her neck." I muttered under my breath.

"Let's get back to camp. We've got a battle to prepare for…" Hawkstar stated firmly before leading RiverClan back to camp. As

we left I heard several of the other clan cats talking behind us.

"Hawkstar knew of those things…"

"Why are they here?"

"What are they after?"

I wish I could have told them, but the truth was I didn't know either.

_**

* * *

Me: Sorry how long it took me to update. I got the new Pokemon Black Version Sunday and I've barely been able to put it down since.**_

_**Gardevoir: Remember, what do you want Kestrelpaw and Merlinpaw's warrior names to be?**_

_**Me: Send your answers with your review, **_

_**Gardevoir: And stay tuned for the next chapter!**_


	9. Chapter 9 Muddy Ripples

_**Chapter 9**_

_**(Hawkstar POV)**_

After we returned from the Gathering I told Tailsnow to organize one last hunting patrol for the night,

and then I took Mossyfur out into the marshland; there was something we had to talk about without

any other ears to hear it. We sat next to a dead log in one of the few grassy clearings of our territory;

the full moon's light made it dim, shadowy, and slightly creepy.

"You know why I've brought you here, right?" I asked Mossyfur seriously with no hint of kindness. She

nodded slowly, looking down at her muddy paws shamefully.

"What you did was treason. You're lucky to still be in the clan after what you did- and tried to do." I went

on.

"Would you just get to the point, already?" the white and light brown queen snapped impatiently. My fur

started to bristle, but I made it flatten down quickly; I would never let this foolish, younger she-cat get the

satisfaction of making me angry.

"You should watch your tongue, Mossyfur; you might regret it later on." I warned showing no emotion on

my face, but seriousness.

"You won't hurt me Hawkstar. Not when I'm the only parent Mudkit and Graykit have left. You're still always

too soft for your own good." She smiled bitter-sweet, looking up to the moon.

"StarClan were foolishly mistaken to make you the leader of RiverClan or any clan for that matter." She chuckled

softly.

"You shouldn't say things you have no clue about. Besides, I'm sure your sons wouldn't like to be told their 'only

parent' is a traitor to their clan." I retorted.

"You wouldn't dare." Mossyfur stated; her smile fading.

"Try. Me." I hissed slowly, leaving Mossyfur alone to think about what I had said to her, but then I paused and

turned around to look at her directly in the eyes.

"I was in RiverClan moons and moons before you were born, and I know more things about StarClan than you'll

ever know in this life time." I whispered.

_**

* * *

(Ripplepaw POV)**_

"Ripplepaw!" I heard Mudkit call my name.

"Yeah?" I replied from the fresh-kill pile; it was the morning after the Gathering, and I noticed frost had set on the

ground.

"Can we share tongues?" the white, brown-footed kit asked.

"Sure, Dreamjade won't need me to train until after sun-high." I answered.

"So…What do you think my warrior name will be?" he question.

"If I had to guess, Mudfoot."

"I wonder why only my paws are brown…" the tom wondered aloud.

"One thing's for sure; your apprentice name should fit you perfectly." I stated with a smile.

"Why does only one of your eyes focus?" He went on his questioning.

"I'm blind in my icy-blue eye." I replied. I was never sensitive about it, and I was actually happy Mudkit wasn't all funny

about it; I hated being pitied for it more than anything.

"Did you meet any kittypets in Twolegplace?"

"While I was trying to catch up to Hawkstar, her group of five ran into two kittypets while trying to hunt in a Twoleg's

pond. One was black and the other was white; I think they were sisters." I explained grabbing a small fish off of the pile.

"Now that you think about it; even though fish is plentiful in the other seasons, leaf-bare's probably the hardest time for

RiverClan over all." He sighed, sharing the fish with me.

"When you're an apprentice in a moon you can help hunt all kinds of prey." I said with a gentle smile.

"Yeah! I'll be as fast as a WindClan cat! Or, or, as sneaky as a ShadowClan cat!" he babble on, thinking up ways we could

be a great hunter for RiverClan.

"Who would you want as a mentor?" I asked him.

"Hm… Probably Dawnlight 'cause she's really nice and full of energy, like me." He replied trying to catch a moth that flew

passed his head.

"I'll practice my hunting skills with this!" he exclaimed happily, releasing the moth after he caught it, only to try to catch it

again.

"Good luck!" I called over as Mudkit ran off across the clearing after his moth.

"Ready for training?" Dreamjade asked from behind me; causing me to jump.

"Sure, Dreamjade. Let's go!" I replied energetically before leading the way out of the camp entrance and to the training

grounds, ready to have a great time.

_**

* * *

Me: Or will she? Sorry about the shortness!  
**_

_**Gardevoir: You're only gonna make them mad.**_

_**Me: Yeah, and more likely to read on.**_

_**Gardevoir: Stay tuned!**_


	10. Chapter 10 Pure Moon

_**Chapter 10**_

_**(Ripplepaw POV)**_

"Okay, to do the river pounce on an invading enemy you climb into the water, hide, and wait for the

cat leading you in battle to give a single; usually a tail gesture or battle cry." Dreamjade instructed

from the bank as I waded in the river patiently.

"I asked Kestrelpaw to come out here so we could help her train while Hawkstar's busy. I'll get her

close to the water, and then you strike." She went on.

"When's my first assessment?" I asked to pass the time.

"Probably soon… How long have you been training?" my mentor replied.

"I think for about a moon now." I answered. Then, when I heard Kestrelpaw from the opposite side

of the clearing-trudging rather loudly- I dropped quiet. Dreamjade caught on and gestured for her

mother's apprentice to come over. I hid silently behind some reed; camouflaged well because of my fur color.

"Where's Ripplepaw?" Kestrelpaw asked once she came closer to Dreamjade. The brown apprentice was

slowly catching on as Dreamjade didn't reply. So, as quick as I could, I leaped out of the water and landed

right on top of her; she had no idea it was coming.

"Good job, Ripplepaw!" Dreamjade praised, trying desperately to hold back a laughed.

"I was just tired that's all!" Kestrelpaw argued.

"You were walking like a badger having a tantrum; we could hear as soon as you stepped paw into the

clearing." I giggled playfully.

"I'm not used to being up this early." She muttered sleepily.

"Well, you better start getting used to it. The length of time you were asleep is considered rather late." Dreamjade

stated with a smile. "Let's get back to water attacks." She added in, leaping into the water and waiting for us to

follow her in.

"Ripplepaw…" A faint voice whispered in the wind. I looked around; Kestrelpaw was climbing in the water, but no

one else was around. I must've been hearing things. I slowly slipped into the water and over to where Dreamjade

and Kestrelpaw were wading. Suddenly a starry she-cat appeared on the river's bank; we all looked over to her

with widened eyes.

"Hello, Ripple." She greeted me. It was the same she-cat from the dream I had when Mossyfur took me to Rosie.

"Who are you?" Dreamjade asked. Kestrelpaw looked worried by the stranger, though Dreamjade was completely

fine; I'd almost forgotten she could sense purity in any cat.

"An important ally. Time is growing nearer to the end; you must complete the prophecy or all will be lost." The pure

white she-cat answered.

"But how can we make Rosie pure again?" I asked, climbing out of the water.

"Like Feathertail said; you must break Merlinpaw's heart." She replied.

"How exactly do we do that?" Kestrelpaw piped up.

"Rosie became a dark angel again because Merlinpaw accidentally fell in love with someone else. Rosie will stop at

nothing until that someone is dead. Merlinpaw- and Rosie- must believe that someone is dead or Rosie will remain

dark forever and destroy the clans." She went on. Suddenly, realization hit me like a rock.

"Merlinpaw fell in love with Hawkstar!" I gasped.

"How can you guess that?" Kestrelpaw asked with a skeptical look, though I could tell Dreamjade had figured it out

too.

"It's not a guess. Ever since we saw Rosie, she's been trying to do one thing; murder Hawkstar." The multi-colored

she-cat explained.

"Exactly. Merlinpaw still loves Rosie as much as she loves him back, but Rosie doesn't know that." The unnamed

white she-cat put in.

"So we have to make Rosie _believe_ she killed Hawkstar?" Kestrelpaw confirmed.

"Only believe. Then you must take her to the Moonpool, where you, Dreamjade, must use your power to make her

completely purify again." She went on.

"Wait; what's your name?" Dreamjade asked the StarClan cat.

"Moon. My name is Moon." the she-cat now called 'Moon' replied.

"Thank you for your help, Moon." I stated gratefully, but she had already disappeared.


	11. Chapter 11 Snow that Won't Fall

_**Chapter 11**_

_**(Hawkstar POV)**_

It was time for Kestrelpaw, Merlinpaw, and Ripplepaw's first warrior assessment; Dreamjade,

Tailsnow, and I would each evaluating a different apprentice. We sent them all in separate

locations for the hunting part of the assessment; Ripplepaw at the river that bordered WindClan,

Kestrelpaw at the river that bordered ShadowClan, and Merlinpaw at the river that bordered

Twolegplace. I chose to evaluate Ripplepaw first; she sat on the bank of the river with the sun

casting her shadow on the ground behind her. She arched her paw over the water and waited for a

fish to swim past, and then, suddenly, she swiped her paw under the surface and yanked a small sized

fish out of the water; with leaf-bare almost here any fish would a good thing. When Ripplepaw was

satisfied with three fish she'd caught, she buried them and went on to look for more prey. Then, abruptly,

she stopped and got into a low crouch; from my hiding place in the reeds I noticed she was stalking a fat

water vole. She sneaked up on it with the wind blowing toward her, and the vole was busy trying to break

open a seed to hear her coming. But, out of no where, a huge hawk flew from the sky and grabbed the vole.

Of course, that didn't stop Ripplepaw. She sprouted her wings and _flew_ after the hawk. Sure it would've

been fine if it was just me or Dreamjade there to watch her, but if it Tailsnow had chosen to watch Ripplepaw,

that'd be a problem. When she's realized she couldn't catch up to the hawk she landed back on the ground,

but I was waiting for her.

"Are you utterly mouse-brained?" I demanded.

"Sorry, I was just trying to get the vole back." She apologized sheepishly.

"Just... Don't do it again." I sighed inwardly; I was too sappy to stay mad at her. "You did well anyway. Let's

get back to the others after we get your fish."

"Okay." Ripplepaw agreed, leading the way back to where she buried her fish. We dug them out and carried

them back to the clearing we'd decide to all gather up again. Dreamjade and Merlinpaw were already back. I

had to hold back a snobby retort once I saw his fresh-kill; one tiny, tiny fish.

"Where's the rest of your fresh-kill, Merlinpaw?" Ripplepaw asked densely; though I could tell she knew that

was it. The dark brown tom muttered his response at an inaudible tone. Just then Kestrelpaw and Tailsnow

came into view; Kestrelpaw had caught two medium sized fish.

"Good job." Dreamjade and I praised accidently at the same time.

"Okay, you three bring your fresh-kill to the pile, and then meet us back here." I instructed the three apprentices.

They nodded, and took their prey back to camp.

"You guys know the plan right?" I whispered to Tailsnow and Dreamjade once Kestrelpaw, Merlinpaw, and

Ripplepaw were out of earshot.

"Yep." They stated shortly.

_**

* * *

(Ripplepaw POV)**_

Once we'd brought our prey to the fresh-kill pile, Kestrelpaw, Merlinpaw, and I started walking back to the

clearing we were previously at with our mentors.

"What'd you think they'll want us to do next?" Kestrelpaw asked me.

"I don't know actually. I've only been with the clan for less than two seasons." I shrugged.

"Really?" Merlinpaw asked, surprised.

"Hawkstar took me in when she found me by the river that bordered Twolegplace. She was supposed to any

how." I explained. Once we reached the clearing we were surprised to see that no one was around.

"Where are they?" Kestrelpaw spoke my thoughts.

"Maybe it's part of the assessment?" I offered. A suddenly loud _SNAP _followed by a scream made all three of us

jump. I recognized that scream; instinct immediately sent me running toward it.

"Ripplepaw, wait up!" I heard Merlinpaw call, but I didn't slow down, I couldn't; my legs refused to stop. When

they finally did, it was when they reached their destination. Kestrelpaw and Merlinpaw were seconds behind me, and

then stopped right where I had.

"No…" one of them murmured, I was too shocked to recognize who. Tailsnow lay dead on the ground at the edge

of our territory. Dreamjade and Hawkstar were sitting next to her corpse; Hawkstar looked like a wreck about to collapse.

"What happened?" I managed to demand.

"We were hiding out here to play-attack you for the assessment. We never saw it coming…" Hawkstar muttered.

"Never saw what coming?" Kestrelpaw questioned.

"R-Rosie jumped us out of no where. She went for Hawkstar…but… but Tailsnow shielded her." Dreamjade stuttered.

"She should've let the demon take another of my lives. At least I had seven to spare." the RiverClan leader started to

rage, finally losing control of her emotions and falling to the grass to bury her face in her deputy's fur. Merlinpaw had

winced slightly when Hawkstar called Rosie a demon; the dark brown tom padded slow up to his mentor, and awkwardly

placed his paw on Hawkstar shoulder to comfort her. She slashed at his paw and glared at him; if looks killed, hers would've sent

Merlinpaw joining Tailsnow on the ground.

"_YOU_! Don't you dare touch me!" She hissed angrily.

"What did I-" he started only to be cut off by the brown and silver speckled she-cat.

"It's _your _fault Rosie's a dark angel. _You_ fell in love with me and broke _her_ heart! If _you_ knew how to keep _your_ head straight

Tailsnow wouldn't be dead and I wouldn't have lost two lives!" She raged with full hatred. If you saw Merlinpaw's face you'd

think a million words couldn't describe what he felt right now, but I could sum it up with one; hurt.

"Hawkstar…" I whispered quietly.

"No. She's right." Merlinpaw muttered uselessly.

"Merlinpaw-" Kestrelpaw started.

"I don't deserve that name. Just call me Justin." He interrupted his sister. "I don't even deserve the comfort of this clan." He added

in softer before he walked away into the marshland. None of us made a move to stop him; Hawkstar didn't want to and the rest of

us were too shocked to. I looked back down at Tailsnow's dead body; three deep gashes in her neck were still pumping blood,

staining the grass bright crimson. Rosie was tearing this clan apart…


	12. Chapter 12 Two More Apprentices

_**Chapter 12**_

_**(Ripplepaw POV)**_

"Tailsnow may be gone but the clan will go on." Hawkstar started after she had called a clan meeting once we arrived back

at camp. M- Justin was still missing somewhere in the marsh. Kestrelpaw kept bugging me to convince Hawkstar to go look

for him, but I always gave her the same response; 'She needs time to blow off her anger'.

"I say these words before the StarClan so that the spirit of Tailsnow may here and approve my choice. Rushwater will be the

new deputy of RiverClan. Also, Mudkit and Graykit, please step forward." She continued. I'd almost forgotten it was time for

those two to be apprenticed. The toms both stepped up to the front of the crowd and waited for Hawkstar to continue the meeting.

"Mudkit, you have reached your sixth moon and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your

warrior name, you shall be known as Mudpaw, may you one day find in your paws the strength of a warrior. Graykit, you also

have reached your sixth moon, from this moment on, until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Graypaw."

"Graypaw! Mudpaw! Graypaw! Mudpaw!" the clan cheered their new names.

"Lilyheart, you shall be Graypaw's mentor, and Dawnlight shall be Mudpaw's mentor. May you both pass on your knowledge

to these new apprentices." Hawkstar added before leaping down from the Moss Rock and slinking into the shadows of her

den. I looked over to see that Kestrelpaw was fiddling with a moss-ball depressingly and I walked over to her.

"She's never going to let Justin back is she?" She asked me without even looking up.

"Just give her time, Kestrelpaw." I urged after I took an inward sigh.

"How much time? Hours? Days? Weeks? Moons? He's my brother, Ripplepaw! I can't just wait around patiently knowing he's

out there somewhere cold and alone!" She argued, finally looking at me so I could see the sadness in her hazel eyes.

"I know. But I also know Hawkstar is one of the most stubborn cats in all the four clans." I stated.

"How would she like it if her brother went missing so where?" She continued to debate.

"He brother's dead. Her mom, dad, and mate too; she told you that. You have no right to judge her like that." I snapped.

"Well my brother's _alive_! He's worth looking for!"

"I can't believe you! You're such a hypocrite!"

"So I'm a hypocrite just because I want my brother back?"

"It's not that! You're lucky to have your brother alive, but these cats just lost their deputy; Tailsnow was Graypaw and Mudpaw's

kin, Lilyheart's former mentor, and Hawkstar's former apprentice. Put yourself in their paws and listen to you say that."

_**

* * *

(Hawkstar POV)**_

"You can't just vent your anger on Justin." The StarClan spirit of Tailsnow snapped at me; we were inside my den after I'd

finished the clan meeting.

"Leaving the clan was _his _choice." I argued with her.

"You need to get him back Hawkstar; both wizards are needed to complete the prophecy." She pushed, her white tail

slashing side to side in an irritated way.

"Prophecy? First, we have to cure Dreamjade and Lilyheart, then we have to 'make three in training', then we have to

break Justin's heart, then we have to purify Rosie; this stupid prophecy is just adding on to itself!" I retorted.

"It's a prophecy; you of all cats should know they aren't easy." Tailsnow countered.

"Fine, I'll go look for him."

"Alone?"

"He's one cat, Tailsnow. We only need one cat to find him."

"With Rosie out there don't you think you should at least have a patrol?"

"Even as a StarClan cat you're still the best deputy for RiverClan." I half muttered before getting up and leaving my

den. "Ripplepaw, Dreamjade, Kestrelpaw! Come here." I called out to the three she-cats. They came over almost

immediately after I called their names. "We're going to get Justin back." I stated simply.

"Really?" Kestrelpaw mewed with a surprised look.

"Just come on. That tom's not gonna bring himself back here." I mumbled, taking the lead out into the marshland. "If

anything happens out there _do not _try to defend me. Let Rosie take another one of my lives."


	13. Chapter 13 Pure Rose

_**Chapter 13**_

_**(Ripplepaw POV)**_

A normal cat would wonder why a leader chose two apprentices and only one senior warrior to come with them on a

search patrol, but Hawkstar knew a normal cat wouldn't be cut out for whatever might happen while we were out

looking for Justin; like a certain black she-cat with darker black wing. It was raining very lightly, but just enough to

mask any scents.

"How'll we find him, Hawkstar?" Dreamjade spoke my thoughts.

"We follow his trail." She smiled matter-o-factly gesturing toward several paw prints in the mud.

"How do you know they're his?" Kestrelpaw asked her mentor.

"The only animals on this island that make prints this big are cats." She explained to her apprentice. Then the RiverClan

leader's attention was drawn to a pine cone floating in the river near by.

"What?" I wondered. Hawkstar grabbed the pine cone out of the water and examined it.

"Pine cones only open like this when they weather is clear." She muttered, half to herself.

"So?" Kestrelpaw stated dumbfoundedly.

"So this rain can't be natural." Hawkstar answered. Then a thought seemed to occur to the brown she-cat. "We

have to find Justin. Like right now." She said before running off in the direction the tracks led. We followed her as

quickly as we could, but it was hard with the rain growing heavier. Finally, Hawkstar stopped dead in her sprint.

Traces of blood were mixed in the puddles of a small clearing, and there stood Justin and Rosie in battle.

_**

* * *

(Alex POV) (Yes it says Alex. This is a one time thing, K?)**_

I watched in horror as my brother faced off against the girl he still loved. Watched, and could do nothing.

"What happened to you Rosie?" He cried out.

"You broke my heart, and fell in love with that animal!" Rosie snapped harshly, gesturing toward Hawkstar.

"Oh, _I'm_ the animal? You murdered an innocent cat, took a young apprentice hostage, threatened to kill a

mother cat, and took two of my lives all because the one you love may have had feelings for me. If anyone's

an animal here it you!" Hawkstar retorted bitterly. Something changed in Rosie, I don't know what, but something.

Then, out of nowhere, a starry figure hurled itself at Rosie and pushed her to the ground and knocked her out

cold; Tailsnow.

"That's for murdering me." The StarClan cat hissed, then looked over to Dreamjade. "We have to get her to the

Moonpool. She can be purified there." She added in. Hawkstar grabbed Rosie's scruff in her mouth, Tailsnow,

Dreamjade, and Ripplepaw helped, and Justin and I just walked behind them.

"So you four were worried about me?" my brother asked me.

"Duh! Why else would we walk out into a wet, cold, muddy, marsh in the middle of the night?" I replied playfully,

but we were silent the rest of the way to the Moonpool.

"Are you five ready to make this Dark Angel pure again?" Tailsnow questioned once we reached our destination.

"Yes." We all answered in unison.

_**

* * *

(Hawkstar POV)**_

Tailsnow, Dreamjade, Ripplepaw and I set Rosie's unconscious body at the edge of the pool, and suddenly four

StarClan cats appeared; Riverstar, Thunderstar, Windstar, Shadowstar.

"You have worked hard Hawkstar, and also suffered much too. We must make this young angel pure." Riverstar

stated nobly in her smooth, flowing tone.

"Dreamjade, Ripplepaw, touched your paws to Rosie's body." Thunderstar instructed in his booming, deep tone.

The two she-cats did as he said and each placed a paw on Rosie's shoulders; almost immediately after Ripplepaw

did so, her wings popped out of her back.

"You also have done well, winged guardian. Though you may not be an angel, you're just as strong. Now,

concentrate both your energies on Rosie." Windstar said with her calm, soft voice. Then, a flash of bright, white

light engulf the small hollow and lingered in the air. Once it finally cleared we were all shocked at what we saw; a

bright yellow she-cat with pure white wings lay where Rosie once did. Her eyes fluttered open, and revealed that

they were a bright blue with gentleness instead of hostility.

"J-Justin?" Rosie stuttered.

"You're back!" The tom cried out joyously before rushing up to embrace the light yellow she-cat, brushing shoulders

in a slow, loving way.

"Hawkstar… I sorry for what I did to you." She apologized once she looked at me. She looked so much daintier than

she did before; you'd never guess the cat that did all those thing and her were the same.

"Don't be. Heartbreak can make us all do things we'll regret later." I reassured the younger she-cat.

"This battle still isn't over… You must defeat the leader of the Dark Angels." Shadowstar put in, spoiling the moment.


	14. Chapter 14 Tiger of the Starless Shadows

_**Chapter 14**_

_**(Hawkstar POV)**_

"There is one last prophecy, Hawkstar." Thunderstar stated with a grim look in his light amber eyes.

Riverstar, Windstar, Shadowstar, and his gazes turned distant and their eyes seemed to glow faintly

like the stars before they faded into the morning's light.

"_An old enemy that has escaped his prison will reveal himself from the shadow; his cold heart burning for_

_ revenge and three still must find their full strength or all will be lost." _They spoke simultaneously.

"Return to your clan, Hawkstar. All of you who stand before us must be prepared for this fight. The

leader of the Dark Angels is waiting for you; he wants a fair fight. He has given you until new-leaf to be

ready." Riverstar told me.

"New-leaf? But that's three moons away, what mouse brain would do that?" I demanded confusedly.

"We do not know his ambitions. If we did, we would have told you all we knew." Shadowstar answered,

irritatedly lashing his tail at the air; probably feeling helpless.

"Solve the prophecy, Hawkstar. All you're answers lie within it." Windstar whispered as the four first ever

clan leaders disappeared into the light of the Moonpool.

"An old enemy will rise…" I muttered to myself quietly. The problem was I didn't even know what enemy; I

have so many you could laugh about it.

"The clan's probably worrying about us. We'd better get back." Dreamjade's mew interrupted my train of

thought.

"You're right. Rosie, could you come back with to RiverClan with us?" I asked the light yellow she-cat.

"I'd be happy to." She replied, giving Justin a look that said 'I'll go anywhere as long as you're with me'.

"Justin, I take it you'll be rejoining the clan?" I grinned looking at the dark brown tom. He nodded, but his

eyes were still on Rosie; lovers, what are you gonna do about them?

_**

* * *

(Ripplepaw POV)**_

"So you're the real Rosie?" I asked. She nodded as a reply as our group of six made its way back to the

RiverClan camp grounds. Justin gratefully took his apprentice name back as Merlinpaw.

"You two should probably put your wings away." Hawkstar called back from the front of the group.

"So who's the leader of the Dark Angels?" I continued to question.

"…Merlinpaw and Kestrelpaw defeated the first, but then a second rose to power. Once I joined the Dark

Angels again that second leader had changed all the Dark Angles into cats, and they formed a clan like

the four at the lake; DarkClan. I became deputy once I gained my cat form. And then we came here."

"You didn't answer my question." I stated, starting to get skeptical.

"He called himself Tiger of the Starless Shadows." She replied.

"What does he look like?" Kestrelpaw wondered, slowing down to be next to us.

"He's a dark brown tabby and he has sharp claws he never seems to unsheathes, but that's all I know,

I've never really seen him in person" She explained. Suddenly the three of us crashed into Dreamjade

and Merlinpaw, who had crashed into Hawkstar, who had stopped abruptly after Rosie had described

her former leader.

"What did you say he was called?" She asked with wide eyes.

"Tiger of the Starless Shadows." Rosie repeated with a side ways glance at the brown and silver

speckled leader.

"It's there something shorter you can call him by?" Hawkstar wondered.

"Yes, but only the ones that are close to him are allowed to call him by it." the angel cat replied.

"Well what is it?"

"T-"

_**

* * *

Me: Sorry to have stopped it there but I couldn't give anymore hints! D: **_

_**Gardevoir: You're killing them with anticipation you know that right? X3  
**_

_**Me: Oh come on! I practically gave away the answer!  
**_

_**Gardevoir: Anyhow, stay tuned!**_


	15. Chapter 15 Wing, Wind, and Strike

_**Chapter 15**_

_**(Hawkstar POV)**_

"Tigerstar." Rosie stated. Tigerstar, the leader of the Dark Forest and the most evil cat there, had become the

leader of the Dark Angels. Dreamjade looked at me with wide eyes.

"Rosie, do you know Tigerstar's past?" I asked her; though I doubted she did.

"No… What was his past?" She replied curiously.

"You were being led by an evil, cold-hearted murderer…" I told her the whole story; all the cats that were dead

because of him, his hunger for power, his son that had followed in his paw steps and suffered the same fate as

him, and what he'd done to me.

"Oh, Hawkstar, I had no idea." She apologized quietly.

"Of course you didn't. He could convince a cat they were a dog if he wanted to." I muttered. We were almost on

the RiverClan, we just had to cross the river that bordered WindClan. Dreamjade, Kestrelpaw, Merlinpaw, and I

swam across while Rosie and Ripplepaw flew; after that they hid their wings.

"Would you like to join the clan? We could use cat to watch over the clan's kits." I asked the light yellow she-cat.

"Sure." She replied with a smile. I remembered that Dawnlight was expecting Robinwing's kits; the two had got

surprisingly close over the past two moons. Plus, Graymist was about two moons from having her second litter; she'd

said she want to bring one last generation to the clan before she became an elder.

"Why would Tigerstar be giving us so much time to prepare? He's never been seen as a fair cat." Dreamjade

questioned.

"StarClan said the answer lies in the prophecy." Ripplepaw reminded her mentor.

"We'll have to fine you a new mentor, Merlinpaw." I stated, remembering that Tailsnow wasn't part of the clan

anymore. It was so nice to have her StarClan spirit with us when we purified Rosie; she was like a little sister to

me. Once we entered camp we were greeted by several of our other clanmates.

"Who's she?" Rushwater asked, gesturing toward Rosie, and trying to be heard over the other cats. I had

appointed him deputy; he just seemed like the right match for the position.

"This is… Roseshine. She can help us with the recent dilemma." I explained, referring to what happened at the

last gathering. "She'll also be helping in the nursery." I put in. No one argued to her being welcomed into the

clan, probably because she could help. Then, everyone returned to their duties and I returned to my den to

take a cat nap.

_**

* * *

(Ripplepaw POV)**_

_**(TWO MOONS LATER!)**_

Kestrelpaw, Merlinpaw, and I had done nothing but train, hunt, sleep, and eat for the past two moons.

Graymist had had her second litter, too; two toms and a she-cat. She called the middle she-kit -that had

pure white fur with a splotch of dark gray on her snout- Lightkit, the oldest tom kit-that had gray fur with

lighter gray flecks on his paws- Rainkit, and the youngest tom kit- that had radiant brown fur with a single

white stripe down his chest that led to his completely white stomach- Puddlekit. They triplets hadn't

opened their eyes yet, and they were so cute.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, join here beneath the Moss Rock for a clan meeting!" I heard

Hawkstar announce from where I sat next to the fresh-kill pile. It was time.

"Ripplepaw, Kestrelpaw, and Merlinpaw, please step forward." She started. The three of us padded slowly

up to the base of the moss-cover cave, waiting for our leader to continue.

"You three have trained hard and long these past moons and now it is your time to be made full warriors of

RiverClan. Ripplepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend your clan even at the cost of

your life?" the brown and silver speckled she-cat asked me.

"I do." I stated with a sure look on my face.

"Then from this day on, you shall be known as Ripplewing; StarClan honor you're determination and kindness.

Merlinpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend your clan even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." He said proudly.

"Then from this moment on, you shall be known as Merlinstrike; StarClan honor your wisdom and consideration

for others. Kestrelpaw, do _you_ promise to uphold the warrior code and defend your clan even at the cost of your

life?"

"Absolutely." She grinned confidently.

"Then from this moment on you shall be known as Kestrelwind; StarClan honor your loyalty to those you care

about and wittiness." Hawkstar finished.

"Ripplewing! Merlinstrike! Kestrelwind!" The clan cheered our new names welcomingly. But then, a sudden blood-curtailing

shriek broke the chanting.

"Miss me Hawkstar?" a cold, snake-like voice cackled; a dark brown tom with black tabby stripes and pure dark black wings

hovered in the air above the RiverClan camp.

"Tigerstar!" Hawkstar hissed with pure hatred as a flood of Dark Angel cats flew into the camp.

"You gave of three moons!" Dreamjade raged.

"That's because I thought that's how long it would take your loner-apprentices to become warriors." The ghostly tom

retorted.

"How did you escape the Dark Forest?" Hawkstar demanded.

"I was too evil for the eternal barrier to hold me. Luckily for these 'Dark Angels' I was just the leader they needed." He

explained with an evil grin. "Now I'll take each and every life right out of you, thankfully Rosie already spared me two." He

added in before diving from the air toward Hawkstar.

"Merlinstrike! NO!" I heard a familiar voice cry, and a flash of solid dark brown fur intersected Tigerstar's claws.

_**

* * *

Me: What's going to happen to Merlinstrike :O? Will he suffer the same fate as Tailsnow x-x? Will Tigerstar finally win oOo? Am I going to turn this story dramatically around? Why am I asking you people when I already know the answer X3?  
**_

_**Gardevoir: All the answers and possibly more if you stay tuned for the next chapter in this awesome series!**_


	16. Chapter 16 Shining Silver

_**Chapter 16**_

_**(Hawkstar POV)**_

I watched in horror as Merlinpaw- who was now Merlinstrike- shielded me from Tigerstar's claws. But then, I realized the former

wizard had created a force-field around me and him.

"He's using his powers." I muttered to myself. Surprised from what he'd seen, Tigerstar fell to the ground; but it was probably

also because he crashed right into the thing. I flung myself at the undead tom once Merlinstrike had dropped the protective

shield, and I rested my claws less than centimeters from his throat.

"You wouldn't really kill me, would you Hawkstar? It was so hard to be reincarnated." He begged, with a forced, nervous

chuckle.

"I wouldn't let you _live _for all the fish in the entire lake." I hissed, thrusting my claws deep into the tom's airways. "I'll let

the cats of the Dark Forest handle you. I'm sure they won't be too happy you abandoned them in the eternal Hell." I added

with a sly grin. He let out a scream of pure agony as I sunk my claws deeper into his throat, and then, when I felt his heart

stop from where I rested my other paw, I quickly pulled my claws out.

"Yuck, my paw's full of evil." I cringed.

"Hawkstar, this battle's not over!" Ripplewing called from where she was fighting with a Dark Angel cat.

"Roseshine! Get help!" I screamed to the light yellow she-cat as a one of the evil winged cats leaped onto me. Instantly

Roseshine took to the sky; though no one notice because they were all battling for their lives.

"RAAAAR!" the cat that was battling me yowled as I sunk my fangs into his shoulder. Blood gushed from the wound where he

lay, now dead. There were still more of them battling us in the mudding clearing. I leaped on to the nearest one and bit right

into his foreleg, clawing at any part of him I could reach. Then suddenly, when I tried to go for another Dark Angel, they all

started fleeing the battle grounds; it was Roseshine! She had gotten WindClan to come; she must've flew to their territory,

landed near a patrol, hid her wings, and told them our problem.

"Ashstar, you've saved my clan. How can I ever repay you?" I thanked the gray WindClan leader, slightly panted.

"Get rid of them. I know you know how." She answered with a dark look.

"I can only try." I replied, but she didn't talk anymore, she just led her clan back to their territory.

"Is everyone alright?" I called out to every cat.

"Just shaken. I think those winged cats are the ones that took damage." Rushwater said. It was then that I actually looked

at myself; blood stained my front claws and muzzle, while some was blotched on my pads and little spots were on my fur. I

shuddered slightly; it wasn't mine.

_**

* * *

(Ripplewing POV)**_

After the battle, all the apprentices went to the medicine cats' den to get their small scars patched up while the warriors-including

Merlinstrike, Kestrelwind, and I- went to the stream to wash the blood off of them.

"You fought well for new warriors." Lilyheart praised gently; she was always such a shy cat; even now that she was a warrior.

I remember when I saw a Dark Angel attack the nursery, and how Dawnlight-Lilyheart's sister-fought him off bravely, despite

the fact she was three moons expecting; those two were complete opposites yet they were kin. I was glad Mudpaw was okay,

you know because he was my friend.

"Do you think Dawnlight's kits will be special like we were?" Grasstail asked Lilyheart.

"I guess. Maybe the specialness wears off after so many generations?" Lilyheart shrugged. She'd probably be having her kits

soon. I'd love to be a mentor, even if I was just recently made a warrior I bet I'd be better in about six moons. When we

returned to camp cats were already trying to repair the barriers and dens that had been slightly wrecked or totally damaged

in the battle. I noticed that Willowshine was rushing into the nursery with Rosie and Dreamjade following behind her.

"Something's up with Dawnlight!" Grasstail exclaimed, before following after her mother with Lilyheart. After a few minutes I

naturally got curious and went to see if Dawnlight's kits were born yet.

"Their beautiful!" Lilyheart exclaimed. Two she-kits lay pressed up against Dawnlight's stomach; one solid gray, the other a very

pale orange with shiny white flecks on her legs, tail, and sides.

"Let's call the gray one… Silverkit." Robinwing stated proudly. Dawnlight nodded and turned her gaze to the other kit.

"Then we can call her… Shinekit." She smiled happily, her dark green eyes radiant with happiness. That meant we had five

new members of our clan; Lightkit, Rainkit, Puddlekit, and now Silverkit and Shinekit.

_**

* * *

Me: I know I'm rushing through this story and all but I leaving on Spring Break this Sunday and I really want this finished by then other wise I'll worry about it the entire time and won't have any fun! X3**_

_**Gardevoir: Who knows? The next chapter could be the last! Just kidding XD**_


	17. Chapter 17 Bitter Cold and Tender Warmth

_**Chapter 17**_

_**(Hawkstar POV)**_

I must've been really old in cat years… My daughter's daughter had two daughter; that made me a great

grandmother. But that aside, we still had to defeat the Dark Angels. Apparently, even with Tigerstar dead

they were still powerful. Roseshine told me he'd made them into a sort of clan- leader, deputy, and all. So

whoever Tigerstar thought was as close to as strong as him would be the next leader.

"Are you okay Hawkstar?" Rushwater asked from where he stood at the entrance to my den; I was lying

sprawled across the ground.

"I'm fine, Rushwater. How does it feel to be a grandfather?" I replied with a smiled toward the light brown

tom.

"Prideful. I hope they're as good of warriors as their kin." He answered returning my smile with a grin before

leaving to send out the dawn patrol. It was the morning after Tigerstar attacked our camp, and Mudpaw and

Grasspaw- the only apprentices- were still a bit shaken from it. They were almost three moons into their

warrior training, and Grasstail had taken on Mudpaw's training for her sister.

"Pitiful cat." A voice laughed in a sly, snake-like voice.

"Who's there?" I hissed, unsheathing my claws and standing arched to fight.

"Touchy, Hawkstar, Touchy." He laughed, revealing himself from the shadows.

"Hawkfrost." I stated his name with hatred; looks like Tigerstar wasn't the only cat too evil for the Dark Forest

to handle.

"Hawk of the Frosty River, the new leader of DarkClan is more like it." He corrected me with an evil grin.

"You're not very creative with these 'DarkClan' names are you?" I retorted.

"Who needs creativity? It won't get you very far." The icy-eyed tabby tom snapped. (A/N: So wrong, so wrong X3)

"Why are you here then, Hawk of the Spineless Cowards?" I questioned. He bristled his fur, and slightly bared his

teeth at what I'd called him.

"To do what my father tried, rip every last one of your lives out from you." He growled, before pouncing at me.

* * *

_**(Ripplewing POV)**_

I had a bad feeling something was wrong with Hawkstar, so I decided to visit her den, and was shocked to what I

saw; She was sharing death glares with _Hawkfrost_!

"You're outnumber, Hawkfrost. Leave." Hawkstar hissed once she noticed me. He looked to me, then back to Hawkstar.

"You haven't won yet, Hawkstar. Don't forget that." He raged before disappearing out of the den.

"Are you alright?" I asked her.

"Just put back on guard." She answered with a kind smile. "It's a good thing you showed up… I might've lost my third life." she

put in with a sigh.

"We're lucky the clan's so strong now, five new kits, two apprentices about to be made warriors, and all of the warriors we

have." I tried to change the subject.

"You're right. They clans at a prosperous time, we should be grateful of it." the brown and silver-speckled she-cat agreed.

"I'll just leave you be now." I grinned lightly, backing out of the den to let her rest.

"You've done very well Ripplewing." A calm, gentle voice behind me made me jump.

"M-Moon!" I stuttered in surprise at the pure white she cat that sat outside Hawkstar's den.

"Sorry if I scared you, young one. But there is something I must show you." She apologized, gesturing for me to follow her. I did,

and she led me out of the camp and deep into the marsh.

"Where are we going?" I asked curiously.

"Somewhere you should remember." She stated, leaping over the stream that bordered Twolegplace while I flew over. She

finally stopped once we approached a small, empty cave that had a moss-covered floor.

"W-What is this place?" I questioned, it was so familiar but I just couldn't remember.

"Home." Moon stated nostalgically. Then I remember; this was the cave I used to live in with my mother before I lived with

RiverClan.

"Why have you brought me here?" I wondered.

"To talk." The pure white she-cat with gray-speckled paws, and gentle blue eyes replied with a warm, loving smile.


	18. Chapter 18 Evil Never Wins

_**Chapter 18**_

_**(Ripplewing POV)**_

"Ripplewing, I'm your mother." Moon stated with a hint a sadness in her eyes.

"You're my mother?" I repeated her words in shock.

"Yes. I've been watching over you." She replied.

"A-are you proud of me?" I asked.

"More than any she-cat that's ever lived. You have fulfilled you're destiny well, no matter what anyone else says.

There is still more for you to do, true, but it's almost time for a great battle to take place, you must tell Hawkstar

that the four clans must prepare to fight against DarkClan. Their waiting for you all to be prepared." She

explained.

"Why would they want us to be prepared?" I questioned skeptically.

"Probably because if they beat you in a fair fight they'd feel more satisfied." Moon offered.

"_If _they beat us." I smiled.

"You're right. Now go, return to RiverClan and tell Hawkstar what I've told you." She instructed.

"Thank you, Moon. It must've been so hard not to tell me who you were until now." I said gratefully, brushing

shoulders with my mother's spirit lovingly before rushing back to the RiverClan camp grounds. Once I returned I

went straight for Hawkstar's den in the crevice of the Moss Rock.

"Hawkstar! We have to prepare the clans for battle!" I whispered urgently.

"What?" She muttered groggily.

"We. Have. To. Prepare. The. Clans. For. Battle." I repeated, shaking her with both paws at each word. When

she was more awake I explained. "Moon came to me and told me we had to prepare the four clans at the lake

for a battle with DarkClan. They'll be attacking as soon as we're all prepared."

"Well, the Gathering's tonight. I might as well announce it there." She sighed inwardly, and will that she got to

her paws, walked out of the den, and leaped onto the top of the Moss Rock.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, join here beneath the Moss Rock for a clan meeting!" She

announced loudly for everyone to hear her, and once every cat joined around the mossy cave-like rock, she

continued. "As you know DarkClan have been attacking us. StarClan have sent a message, telling all four of

the clans at the lake to prepare for a battle with them. Tonight at the Gathering, I shall announce in to

them." She spoke. That was all she had to say so she climbed back down the Moss Rock casually.

* * *

_**(Hawkstar POV)**_

Rushwater, Willowshine, Snowmint, Ripplewing, Kestrelwind, Merlinstrike, Dreamjade, Roseshine, Grasstail,

Lilyheart, Mudpaw, Graypaw, and I all went to the Gathering that night. Once every one was there,

Ashstar began the meeting.

"WindClan is doing just fine, though yesterday a band of cats from DarkClan had attacked our patrol." She

stated.

"ThunderClan is also well, nothing much else to report." Bramblestar announced.

"Like WindClan one of our patrols were also attacked by DarkClan, but we are doing rather exceptional." Rowanstar

put in.

"RiverClan are proud to say we've made three new warriors; Ripplepaw, Merlinpaw, and Kestrelpaw are now

Ripplewing, Merlinstrike, and Kestrelwind. But that aside, we have received a message from StarClan that all

four of the clans at the lake must prepare to battle against DarkClan." I reported.

"How come StarClan only told RiverClan but not the rest of us?" Rowanstar objected.

"Why does it matter? You all know now don't you?" I snapped at the dark ginger tom. He just flashed me a

pissed off look then turned away.

"Thank you for sharing that Hawkstar. We shall all prepare for the fight ahead." Ashstar stated gratefully

toward me.

"You're as prepared as you're going to get!" A voice laughed from the sky; oh no… not-

"Hawkfrost!" Bramblestar hissed his half-brother's name. Dozens upon dozens of Dark Angel cats filled the sky,

yet the one that stood out above them all was the one with the icy blue eyes that glowed creepily in the full moon's

light.

"What happened to letting us prepare?" I demanded.

"I realized it would be a mistake to give you the advantage of being expecting this fight." He chuckled menacingly. "Get

ready, Hawkstar. This might be you're last full moon _alive_!"


	19. Chapter 19 The Final Battle

_**Chapter 19**_

_**(Ripplewing POV)**_

Thousands of Dark Angel cats flew onto the island and attacked. I pounced on one before he could pounce

on me, and managed to mess up his shoulders so bad he couldn't stand.

"Ripplewing!" I heard Kestrelwind scream, I looked over to see the brown she-cat was being attacked my

two DarkClan warriors. I leaped on the biggest one and forced him to the ground, giving Kestrelwind the

chance to attack the smaller one; which she did. It was utter chaos as every cat on the island battled for their

lives. Small flashes of light had burst out because Dreamjade was using her pure light to attack the _Dark_ Angels.

Blood stained the grassy clearing with puddles and patches of bright crimson, and several cats lay dead; I

couldn't even tell what side they were on the fighting was that fierce. Finally a battle cry made every living

cat on the island freeze. Hawkstar and Hawkfrost stood in the center of the clearing, several cats had made

a huge space for them to fight.

"This is it, Hawkstar. It all comes down to this; you versus me." The dark tabby tom laughed.

"If I win, the Dark Angels leave the lake. _Forever._" Hawkstar hissed.

"And if I win, DarkClan rules the entire lake with all of you as our slaves." He countered. The two began to

slowly walk in a circle, waiting for one or the other to make the first move. Hawkstar had to win; she was

one of the best fighters here. She was quicker, smarter, and more agile the Hawkfrost, but this could always

change. Hawkfrost leaped at Hawkstar quickly, starting the one-on-one battle. She dodged out of the way

instantly then clawed the tom's side as he flew past her. With a single pounce she was on top of him, sinking

her claws into his back, but he threw her off. Hard. She hit the ground with what looked like a bone

shattering crash that made my spine shiver. Slowly she got back to her paws and rolled out of the way just

as Hawkfrost charged toward her. Then the two came to a stand still, and I got a good look at them; Hawkstar's

back right leg look slightly out of place and her nose was dripping a little blood onto the grass. Hawkfrost was

worst; his left side had three deep claw marks down it and the part of his back right behind his shoulder had

six shallower grooves in it, both were bleeding slightly heavy. I thought he was going to collapse from blood

loss, but he stood proud and tall ready to start the fight up again; which he did. The dark brown tabby threw

himself at Hawkstar with all his strength, and this time her leg kept her from dodging, They rolled around on

the ground like a tumble-weed, trying to pin the other down. Finally Hawkstar managed to do so after she

smacked Hawkfrost square across the face.

"Any late words before I sink my claws into your heart?" She whispered hatefully into his ear with her left

paw unsheathed and resting on his chest; the other paw was sheathed and pressed hard on his throat.

"I hate you." He managed to choke out since Hawkstar was cutting off his air.

"I'm glad you do." She smiled before her claws went straight into the tom's chest. Blood spilled out on his fur

and to the ground, and his cold, menacing eyes were blank with death.

"You won." Several Dark Angels gasped.

"Now get out of here before I do the same to you!" Hawkstar raged at them, baring her teeth. They jumped at

her tone, and flew off for dear life.

"Hawkstar! Hawkstar! Hawkstar!" the clan cats cheered. We had won, the clans were safe again.

* * *

_**(Hawkstar POV)**_

It was the morning after the battle with DarkClan. I was sitting on the Moss Rock after I had called a clan

meeting.

"Mudpaw, Graypaw, please step forward." I stated. The two toms padded up to the front of the crowd and stood

eagerly for me to continue.

"Mudpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend your clan even at the cost of your own life?" I

asked the ceremonial words.

"I do." The white, brown-pawed tom answered.

"Then from this moment on, you shall be known as Mudstep. StarClan honor your nobility and eagerness. Graypaw,

do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend you clan even at the cost of you're life?"

"I do." The solid gray tom replied.

"Then from this moment on you shall be known as Graystream; StarClan honor your patience and will to learn." I

finished.

"Graystream! Mudstep! Graystream! Mudstep!" the clan cheered, led by Ripplewing; I knew she was best friends

with Mudstep. I slinked back into my den exhaustedly.

"You've done well, Hawkstar. No cat can or will ever replace you in the eyes of StarClan." A familiar voice praised.

"Thank you, Mistystar. That means a lot to me." I grinned to my former mentor and leader. She returned the smile

before disappearing back to StarClan to let me sleep; and I was out like a light in second, But right before I

slipped off into my dreams I heard Mistystar's whisper;

"Remember, StarClan is always there."


	20. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**(Ripplewing POV)**

I watch quietly from the warriors' den as Mudstep and Graystream sat at the camp entrance for their silent vigil

over the camp. Mudstep; the eager, cheeky tom I'd come to know… and love. I knew he loved me back, he told me right after his warrior ceremony. His exact words still played over in my mind as I lay there.

_"Ripplewing… I don't really know how to say this, but… I love you."_

I listened to the almost quiet camp; the kits mewing in the nursery, the apprentices' den was empty and silent, Willowshine was quietly trying to clean up the medicine cats' den without waking Snowmint, and everyone but me was soundly asleep in the warriors den, Rushwater lay asleep on top of the Moss Rock where he had been watching over the clan too, and Hawkstar was curled up in the her den alone. I watched her stomach rise and fall with each slow breathe she took, until I finally fell asleep myself with one last thought going through my mind; Thank you StarClan, thank you for this wonderful life in this wonderful clan…

_**THE FOURTH(AND FINAL) END!**_

* * *

**Me: YES! I managed to finish the rest of this story in one day!**

**Gardevoir: Special thanks to all off you people who have read the When a Girl Becomes a Warrior series!**

**Me: This is the LAST book in the series, so don't ask me to make a fifth because i won't. WON'T! Again thank you all for reading my stories and I hope you'll tell me what you thought of this one! BYE! :'3**


End file.
